The present invention generally relates to catalysts and methods for alkane or alkene dehydrogenation and specifically, to Ni-containing catalysts and methods for oxidative dehydrogenation of alkanes or alkenes. The invention particularly relates, in preferred embodiments, to Ni oxide/mixed-metal oxide catalysts and methods for oxidative dehydrogenation of alkanes or alkenes, and especially of C2 to C4 alkanes, and particularly, for oxidative dehydrogenation of ethane to ethylene.
Ethylene can be produced by thermal cracking of hydrocarbons, by non-oxidative dehydrogenation of ethane, or by oxidative dehydrogenation of ethane (ODHE). The latter process is attractive for many reasons. For example, compared to thermal cracking, high ethane conversion can be achieved at relatively low temperatures (about 400° C. or below). Unlike thermal cracking, catalytic ODHE is exothermic, requiring no additional heat to sustain the reaction. In contrast to catalytic non-oxidative dehydrogenation, catalyst deactivation by coke formation is relatively minimal in ODHE because of the presence of oxidant (e.g., molecular oxygen) in the reactor feed. Other alkanes can be similarly oxidatively dehydrogenated to the corresponding alkene.
Thorsteinson and coworkers have disclosed useful low-temperature ODHE catalysts comprising mixed oxides of molybdenum, vanadium, and a third transition metal. E. M Thorsteinson et al., “The Oxidative Dehydrogenation of Ethane over Catalyst Containing Mixed Oxide of Molybdenum and Vanadium,” 52 J. Catalysis 116-32 (1978). More recent studies examined families of alumina-supported vanadium-containing oxide catalysts, MV and MVSb, where M is Ni, Co, Bi, and Sn. R. Juarez Lopez et al., “Oxidative Dehydrogenation of Ethane on Supported Vanadium-Containing Oxides,” 124 Applied Catalysis A: General 281-96 (1995). Baharadwaj et al. disclose oxidative dehydrogenation of ethane and other alkanes using a catalysts of Pt, Rh, Ni or Pt/Au supported on alumina or zirconia. See PCT Patent Application WO 96/33149. U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,859 to Durante et al. discloses the use of reduced, sulfided nickel crystallites on siliceous supports for dehydrogenation and successive oxidation of alkanes. Schuurman and coworkers describe unsupported iron, cobalt and nickel oxide catalysts that are active in ODHE. Y. Schuurman et al., “Low Temperature Oxidative Dehydrogenation of Ethane over Catalysts Based on Group VIII Metals,” 163 Applied Catalysis A: General 227-35 (1997). Other investigators have also considered the use of nickel or nickel oxide as catalysts or catalyst components for oxidative dehydrogenation. See, for example, Ducarme et al., “Low Temperature Oxidative Dehydrogenation of Ethane over Ni-based Catalysts”, 23 Catalysis Letters 97-101 (1994); U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,044 to Drehrnan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,715 to Haskell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,707 to Heyse et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,613 to Dellinger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,413 to Imai et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,346 to Young et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,578 to McCain et al.
Although nickel-containing catalysts are known in the art for alkane dehydrogenation reactions, none of the known nickel-containing catalysts have been particularly attractive for commercial applications—primarily due to relatively low conversion and/or selectivity. Hence, a need exists for new, industrially suitable catalysts and methods having improved performance characteristics (e.g., conversion and selectivity) for the oxidative dehydrogenation of alkanes.